ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambriell Vermilion
Ambriell Vermilion '''is for the most part a very relaxed and very open woman who likes to take life easy and enjoy her freedom to its limits and push other people's limits as she has little regards to peoples personal space; but more than anything, she loves a good duel and good companionship. Backstory Ambriell comes from a rich family that has a long history of powerful mages that resided in a country northeast of Fiore called Bosco. However, after it was discovered that their family had been conducting illegal human experiments the family was to be arrested, but they fought back, knowing what would await them if they were captured. At this point in time, Ambriell was still inside of her mother as she and her husband fled to secure a life for Ambriell. And every evidence of their family ever existing was wiped by the Bosco government as they wanted to keep it a secret so that it wouldn't bring shame to Bosco. However, only two months after Ambriells birth her father died due to being unable to fight back against slavers after over exhaustion from working to provide basic needs for both Ambriell and her mother, thus leading to both of them becomming slaves, and for nearly eleven years, Ambriell would live as a slave, being treated as something of a tool for other people to exploit for their own need, and only being able to see her mother on certain occations as a reward for nearly working herself to death being able to survive the harsh conditions that she and her mother was living in. But, on her 11th birthday, she witnessed her mother's death as she was publically executed as it was uncovered that for the past couple of years, she had been setting up an escape plan. And as Ambriell saw her mother's lifeless body dangling from the rope around her neck she realized that she would not survive in this life for long and she had to do something, so the next day she managed to escape by killing a total of 6 guards by using her knowledge about the place she has been working at for so long, and the fact that the guards saw her as a normal child who posed no threath to them. And thus she managed to escape, with a sword in her hand and her enemies' blood on her body, and with a small smile on her face as she knew that she was finally free. And so she headed straight for Fiore in hopes of a better life at the age of 11. Personality Because she spent most of her time alive as a slave, and having to live under the rules and conditions of being a slave, her personality is a bit warped from what one would consider a normal personality in Fiore. This led her to be very open and not caring much about what people thought of her, as she previously had to be very conscious and cautious inorder to not be killed; so she will often tease people just to get a laugh or a smile out of it. Appearance Relationships Neko Murasaki Ariwawa "Love" Hane Cahon Xero Leon Xero Leon is Ambriell's rival, and they are seen constantly clashing together. Yet they both trust each other and usually are just messing around. Ambriell thinks she is better than Leon, but Leon thinks he is stronger than her. They are both friends and rivals. Traits, Magic, & Equipment Abilities * '''Enhancer pupillary response - '''As her work hours were intense and long, she very often had to work during the night, so her pupils became very quick to dilate depending on the lighting conditions, even pushing the limits to how far they could dialate , making her eyes able to see incredibly well in the dark, aswell as becoming more invulnerable to being blinded by having her eyes adjust to the level of blindness her eyes just underwent. And under certain conditions, she is even capable of take in a lot more details of an object that she is looking at, or becomming able to look at things that are too far away for a normal humans eye to see; or increasing her reaction time by taking in a lot more details. * '''Dust- & Smoke screen invulnerbility - '''Because she was enslaved in Bosco, who is infamous for their slave mines, it comes as no suprise that one of those mines were one of her many work places, and as the slaves were given little to no equipment to be used under mining, her eyes developed a resistance to the numerous dust particles that were in the cave which was a neccessity for her in order to reach the mining quota, which would in her later years translate to an invulnerbility to smoke screens. : '''Well built body * Enhanced Strength - 'Both due to her working as a professional sword wielding mage, and the hard work she was put under as a slave, having a lot of strength is a vital part of her and her career, so it is something that she both naturally develops due to her work, and which she strives to increase by doing heavy physical training. * '''Enhanced Stamina - '''Right after she escaped from the slave camp she ran all the way from Bosco to Fiore, which is more than a small distance which took her over a month to run, this led to her gaining a large amount of stamina, which, for the most part stayed with her through her years of up close physical fighting as she worked proffesionaly as a mage. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Due to growing up in such harsh conditions and having to survive several hundred whippings as her body was still under heavy development, her body's pain receptors seem to become numbed when she is stressed or under a lot of pain. This makes it so that she is capable of undergoing torture and so that she can fight for longer before her body gives in. * '''Enhanced Regeneration - '''Both due to the way she fights up close and her time as her slave, Ambriells body has gone through quite the beating, and its has got its fair share of cuts and bruises through its time, and it knows how to heal itself up, but it is still within the boundries of human regeneration speeds. : '''Survivability & Environmental Adaptability - '''Because she was kept at numerous enviroments and only being fed a minimal amount of food and water during her time as a slave, Ambriell's body became high adaptive of the surrounding, aswell as becomming very efficient with the nutrients that she disgest, making it so that she is capable of survive a lot longer than even well built people. : '''Enhanced eye sight - '''As a slave, Ambriell had to work under a lot of different conditions that it so her eye had to become a lot more developed inorder to see better in the different working condition. Magic & Spells : '''Sword Magic -' Equipment : 'An elegant rapier hilt- '''Most likely one of Ambriell's most important belonging is her sword's hilt, which was reforged from the hilt of the sword she kept after escaping from enslavement and then after having the brittle blade break on one of her very first missions after having to use it to defend herself. And she had it reforged into an elegant looking rapier blade with an angel's wing as the guard as a symbol of something to strive for, going from something barbaric to elegant, and the wing as a symbol for her mother and father's love protecting her. : '''Requip lacrima sword sheathe - '''Another one of Ambriell's most treasured belongings is her requip lacrima sword sheathe. This sword sheathe allows Ambriell to store multiple blades for use in combat later. She switches the blade by sheathing her hilt/sword and then activating the lacrima so that her current blade and the blade she desires gets switched out, so that when she unsheathes the hilt/sword again, it has a different blade on it. However, due to the complicated mechanics behind this, Ambriell has to get the blades custom fitted for her rapier hilt inorder for them to not fall off shortly after changing the blade, aswell as the amount of swords she is capable of storing is so small because the lacrima had to be fitted into the blade, and thus it couldn't contain that much requip magic. : '''Blades - '''Inside of Ambriells lacrima sword sheathe, she stores a couple of different blades that have different abilities which she then uses her Sword Magic to utilize. And each one of the blades represent one of the seven deadly sins. *'Lightbringer - 'Was Ambriells first magical sword and represents pride as it's sin. The blade resembles something more of a Cortana blade. She received this blade after saving an undercover noble who was disguised as a trader, trying to escape his country. The sword is capable of manipulating light in a total of three different ways, two of them changing how the sword works, and the third being an attack. Even though it takes a few seconds to switch between the sword's modes, the attack is able to be cast in an instant. **'Shine - 'This is the sword's attack spell is where the blade's length is dramatically increased at staggering speed that would rival even 5x the speed of a bullet. However, it only last for a small instant, so it only functions as a way to pierce. And because of the massive speed, the force behind it is so intense that it is capable of piercing most things. **'Trail - 'This is the form that the sword is most commonly used in. Here, a light trail forms and follows the sword and vanishes after a second or so has passed. However, the light trail that is formed has the same physical properties as the sword, meaning that it effectivly is floating enforced steel. But, the key feature is that the sword itself and its wielder can freely pass through these trails of light, and theres no limit to how much trail of light can be present at any given time, thus the sword in this form very much rewards fast and very aggressive form of combat, as it allows the user to create complicated scenarios that are difficult for the enemy to follow. **'Invisible Light - Is the second form that the sword comes with. In this form, the sword bends the light shining on it so that it itself becomes invisible, thus making it impossible for anyone to say how long or wide the sword is by looking at it. But should a person already have experience with the sword and know it's length, such as the wielder, he or she will already know the length and the width of the sword and thus will be able to easily fight with it, and being able to put the enemy into favorable positions by playing mind games and tricking them. : 'Armor -' Ambriell wears a very small cloth dress made from Rollidillo scales and Vulcan hair that functions as her armor while still remaining very light and flexible due to the Vulcan hair, and because of the Rollidillo scales, the dress won't catch on fire should it come in contact with and it is also more durable than normal cloth so it wont rip as easily. Her armor also has a rubber like texture to it, as in it is capable of stretching a certain distance. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Celestial Category:Spirit Category:Celestial Spirit